El amanecer de los piratas
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: Arthur Hellsing, la Comadreja y Jaimico se embarcan en una aventura junto con el capitán William, en un mundo dentro de un libro
1. Chapter 1

Autor: Jaimico Plauto

El amanecer de los piratas

1 capitulo: La entrada al libro

Un día, como todos los días en las afueras de Londres, en su mansión, estaba el director Sir Arthur Hellsing, líder de la organización que caza vampiros.

Luego de una década de la Segunda guerra mundial, tenía muchos planes para el futuro, como tener una familia, su prometida era una mujer inmigrante hindú.

También estaba su soberbio hermano Richard, su joven criado Walter, que era muy serio en el trabajo, y el vampiro Alucard, quien solía tener forma de una muchacha y le decían Girlycard; pero quería que lo ponga a dormir un rato.

Con la mujer hindú salía a hacer días de campo, aunque solo cuando había sol salir a pasear por la ciudad o invitarla a su casa.

Mientras que Walter limpiaba la biblioteca, encontró un libro extraño, el solía leer algo, ya que su patrón poseía una gran biblioteca llena de encuadernaciones.

En cuanto a Girlycard, solía salir de noche y mientras de día dormía muchas horas, ella se encargaba de eliminar a los muertos vivientes.

El criado se olvidó del libro, dejándolo en el despacho de su amo, por si quería leerlo, cuando regreso de su cita, se sentó porque estaba cansado.

Como siempre ocupaba de su trabajo, no tenía tiempo para ver la televisión o escuchar la radio, ni para organizar fiestas en su mansión, pero era muy alcohólico y le gustaba beber cerveza.

Pero a él le gustaba leer, agarro el libro y cuando vio a Girlycard yendo a trabajar, pensaba que Alucard debería descansar un poco, lo pensaba para su futuro sucesor, aunque era el verdadero conde Drácula o el príncipe Vlad el empalador, sería considerado la gran hazaña de su organización.

Se puso a leer el libro que estaba en su escritorio, y estando ocupado con la lectura, salió algo brillante del mismo libro.

No daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, la luz se agrandaba y de ahí salió un tentáculo que lo agarro y sin poder salir lo llevo hasta dentro del libro.


	2. Los corsarios

2 Capitulo: Los corsarios

Una de las misiones de Alfonso, era de combatir a los piratas que merodeaban por las aguas del nuevo mundo y porque atacaban los galeones que iban cargados de oro.

Se cuenta de un capitán pirata que fue amigo de Bernandino de Talavera, su apellido era Larousse, y por sus pillajes, reunieron una enorme cantidad de oro, por otro lado robaron el tesoro de un galeón español, Talavera fue capturado y Larousse decidió esconderlo.

Con sus compañeros, fue a una enorme isla desierta, donde ahí esconderían el tesoro, pero había algunos que no querían que lo entierren y antes de que se amotinen los mato.

El hizo un juramento, que sus descendientes recuperarían el tesoro, para hacer al mapa, uno lo tatuó en la cabeza de su hijo William, uno se lo dio a su otro hijo Ben y uno se lo dio al pirata W.

Luego de morir en su lecho, William, que le decían el negro, tenía a su hijo José Francisco Larousse, que siendo púber solía ayudar con algunas tareas en tierra, Ben perdió un ojo en sus pillajes en alta mar y ahí le dirían el tuerto, y W como no le importó el tesoro, se lo dio al joven Alma Blanca.

Arthur apareció en medio de la calle de la rustica guarida de los piratas en Fort Carolina, lo despertaron unos sujetos que pasaban, él se sorprendió y empezó a preguntar, como nadie le hacía caso, solo dos le respondieron, eran la Comadreja y el mandril Jaimico.

Los tres se presentaron con el capitán William, para que los ayude a atacar una ciudad española, con Ben y otros capitanes iban a reunirse con el consejo de piratas, W iba a asistir.

Otro capitán era Brown Usborne, que era corsario del rey Enrique VIII, que conocía sobre el entierro del tesoro hecho por el padre de William, incluso sobre la fuente de la juventud.

Había rumores de que los galeones españoles transportaban tesoros en galeones, y los que guardaban eran los conquistadores.

Pero también enviaron a otro caballero español llamado Don José de la Cruz, que también para detener a los piratas.

Además de atacar los galeones españoles, estaban preparando para atacar una ciudad, se reunieron, W y los piratas jubilados para reunir una flota de barcos y así atacarla y saquearla, William y Ben aceptaron la idea y llamaron a Arthur, a la Comadreja, a Jaimico y al joven Larousse para embarcarse rumbo hacia la ciudad.

Entre los capitanes estaban Pata de palo, Jean Bonteps y Jean Florín, todos ellos franceses, que planeaban atacar los galeones españoles.

Lo que más interesaba a Brown era sobre el mapa, pero William se negó, para mostrar a quien debían seguir, lucharon a espadas y William salió vencedor, los otros capitanes excepto Jim se unieron a los otros piratas para la expedición.

Partieron desde el puerto, luego de cargar provisiones y armas, en la nave de William estaban su contramaestre el fornido, Mostacho de humo, el maestro de armas y el navegante delgado, pero el rival de William, que tenía su propia nave, en su barco lo acompañaban sus hijos adolescentes Dawg y Frank, junto con su oficial Renato Figari.


	3. Por el mar

3 capitulo: Por el mar

William partió junto con Arthur, Ben, su hijo, la Comadreja y Jaimico en su nave hacia alta mar, estaban hablando de las riquezas que se extraían de las minas y las transportaban en los galeones, pero también de los caballeros españoles Alfonso y José, para limpiar el mar de los piratas.

Durante el día, hizo mucho calor, algunos se tiraban al mar para refrescarse junto al barco, otros estaban en ocio.

En la noche, se hizo un banquete, su oficial era muy serio, Larousse tuvo que acompañar a su padre y tío para que sea un verdadero pirata, aunque apenas tenía catorce años a bordo estaba su madre que era pelirroja.

A bordo de la nave, solía haber barriles, gatos, gallos, gallinas, aunque en la bodega no faltaban las ratas y ratones.

Aunque también el capitán W, su hijo Y lo acompañaba en su barco, lo mismo el joven oficial Alma blanca, que tenía cabello blanco.

Todos trabajaban a bordo, vigilando, manejando el timón, cociendo las velas y la bandera, observando con instrumentos de navegación, además de comer, dormir y cantar.

Todos se dirigían hacia la ciudad para atacarla, también se sabía de la fuente de la juventud, encontrada por el conquistador español José Ponce de León.

En la expedición estaba dirigida por el gobernador español de Cuba, su nombre era Pedro Menéndez de Avilés.

Mientras tanto, William y los demás piratas se acercaban a las costas cercanas de la ciudad que iban a atacar.


	4. El ataque al castillo

4 capitulo: El ataque al castillo

William y los demás desembarcaron en la playa, esperando indicaciones de W. los demás piratas, bajaron a la playa a descansar un poco y limpiar sus barcos.

Primero atravesaron la jungla, en el camino vieron a indígenas desnudos o con taparrabos que huían de los soldados españoles.

Fueron a ver qué pasaba: una aldea era atacada por las tropas españolas, matando a cualquiera con sus armas, ahí se veía a un indio protegiendo a su mujer.

Para impedir que maten a las mujeres y los niños, desenvainaron sus armas y se lanzaron contra los soldados, haciéndolos tirar de sus caballos a los que estaban montados.

William, Arthur y Ben hacían caer a cualquiera que se le oponga, hasta que vino el resto que era la caballería.

Ni siquiera los soldados que iban montados pudieron con ellos, ya que con él había manejo de la espada caían de los caballos.

El resto que aún seguía con vida huyo, la pareja de indígenas pidió que vaya y que los ayude, William acepto su petición.

Los caballeros se dirigieron a la ciudad de San Luis a ayudar a luchar a los piratas, pero el gobernador era tan miedoso, que hasta podría abandonar la ciudad si hay un ataque.

Preparando los navíos, el gobernador acogió a mucha gente importante en su castillo donde preparaba una gran fiesta.

La flota pirata abrió fuego contra el castillo, disparaban contra las murallas y trataban de defender la fortaleza para evitar que avancen.

Poco después de varios disparos, los piratas desembarcaron y fueron hacia las murallas donde luchaban contra los alabarderos, piqueros y arcabuceros.

Los corsarios se enfrentaban a los soldados cuerpo a cuerpo, los capitanes hacían caer muchos a sus pies, pero el gobernador, junto con un puñado de gente y los caballeros huyeron en sus barcos, pero esto no le gusto a Alfonso y a los demás.

Siguieron luchando ferozmente hasta que se rindieron, los jefes piratas solo iban a saquear el castillo sin necesidad de molestar a los habitantes del pueblo.

Luego de reunir un gran botín, encerraron a los supervivientes en las celdas, y lo cargaron en sus barcos, William fue en busca de los caballeros, mientras que W tomo otro camino.


	5. Por la jungla

5 capitulo: Por la jungla

Luego del ataque, el bajel de William se dirigió a la jungla que era una selva tropical, para levar anclas, y también para reunirse con un grupo de indios que habitaban en la zona.

Al llegar al pueblo llena de cabañas y tiendas, fueron bien recibidos por el cacique, también él conocía a la pareja indígena, el capitán, Arthur y los demás se pusieron a comer con los demás.

Hacia tanto calor, que la negra, y la india se desnudaban, el indio tenía su taparrabo, por eso casi todas las mujeres de la tribu andaban desnudas.

Luego vino la orgía, los piratas no participaron, Larousse los veía, al igual que su madre, también la pareja se unió a los indígenas que fornicaban.

Pero se acercaba don Alfonso, un hombre bien vestido y barbado y don José era delgado, barbado y ataviado con jubón y calzas negras.

Al día siguiente, mientras que la esposa de William y la negra iban en busca de comida, fueron atrapados por los soldados españoles de la Cruz.

El pirata iba a ir a buscarla, envió a uno de sus oficiales disfrazado de soldado para que vaya hacia el campamento.

Cuando lo descubrieron se enfrentaron a los vigilantes, uno vio a Larousse que lo persiguió junto con otro, el joven fue por el pantano, ahí los dos soldados que lo seguían se hundieron.

José les amenazaba a las mujeres:

-Ustedes tendrán que pagáis con su sangre, por vuestra libertad-

Algunos de los soldados querían ultrajar a la esclava, en especial uno que le faltaba una mano, cuando hicieron explotar los barriles de pólvora, lograron llamar la atención y ahí huyeron.

El manco les perseguía a las mujeres, pero la esposa de William peleo a espadas con él y lo mato de un golpe.

Junto con la pareja indígena y los piratas huyeron por la selva, pasaron por una laguna, mataron a un ave para que las pirañas estuvieran ocupadas y pudieran pasar.

Lo mismo hicieron los españoles, pero fueron enseguida, porque uno de sus hombres fue devorado por los voraces peces.

Pararon a descansar un rato, ahí William beso a su esposa, como José, su capitán y los soldados se aproximaban, continuaron su camino pero entre un montón de vegetación se perdieron de vista.

Larousse, su madre, la negra y la india fueron por otro lado, cerca del mar, ahí fueron sorprendidos por Brown, Dawg, Frank y Renato, el joven quiso pelear, pero Dawg lo golpeo con el mango de su espada, las mujeres fueron sorprendidas por los soldados españoles.

Ahí se dieron cuenta que Brown se alió con don Alfonso, quien los llevo a bordo de su galeón como prisioneros.

José tenía un potente galeón de guerra, que podía con cualquier barco pirata, aunque la artillería del barco de Alfonso era potente.

La Comadreja y Jaimico estaban con los piratas, pero estando en una cueva, los arcabuceros les disparaban desde afuera.

El indio trataba de buscar una salida, unos soldados se acercaron a la cueva, pero uno de ellos pereció por los disparos.

Cuando encontró la salida, fueron hacia allá, quien acompañaba a Alfonso y a José, era un noble español, pero sin pantalones; bien vestido de gala, piel toda roja, un ángel rebelde, su nombre era Trasero rojo.

Yendo por la vegetación, vieron una serpiente, pero estando quietos, no les hizo nada, aunque mato estrangulando a un soldado.

Llegaron a la costa donde tomaron un bote, pero los soldados estaban ahí apuntando sus armas, pero apareció el bajel, donde dispararon las armas y los cañones a los españoles.

William subió a bordo y mando a que se preparen para atacar a los españoles, y a sus nuevos aliados, que era Brown.

También W, luego de enterrar el botín en una isla lejana, volvió en la ayuda de William, acompañado de su hijo Y, y el joven Alma blanca.


	6. Batalla en el mar

6 capitulo: Batalla en el mar

William, junto con W iba hacia los barcos de Alfonso y José, y sus nuevos aliados quienes eran Brown. Mientras se acercaban preparaban los cañones y las armas.

Se enteraron de esto: Pedro Menéndez de Avilés ataco su base en Fort Carolina, acabo con los que estaban en el mar y luego de sitiar la guarida, capturo a los piratas y los izo prisioneros.

William perseguía la nave de Alfonso, pero de sorpresa apareció el barco de Brown, disparando contra el suyo.

Durante los cañonazos, William ordeno cargar uno pero apuntando hacia el alcázar del bajel enemigo, donde se encontraba el jefe pirata.

Antes que hunda su bajel, disparo el cañón y dio donde estaba Brown; Dawg salió ileso, pero su padre y su hermano salieron herido por el ojo derecho, aunque Renato salió herido por la pierna y mano izquierda.

Yendo a la enfermería, dio la orden de retirada, ya que no podía atacarlo, luego se dirigió hacia el bajel de Alfonso, pero estaba preparado para pelear.

Como su bajel era veloz se dirigió con rapidez al galeón enemigo, y con sus armas preparadas para el ataque.

W se acercó hacia el galeón de José y abrió fuego, los disparos derribaron el mástil de mesana y daño el de trinquete.

Luego con el galeón dominado tiraron los ganchos y pasaron al abordaje, peleando contra los marineros y soldados.

W, Y, Alma blanca y sus hombres se lanzaron con furia contra los españoles; muchos perecían sobre la cubierta, los piratas disparaban sus armas y hacían estragos sobre los soldados.

El gobernador iba huyendo con algunos nobles, pero una barca pirata los detuvo y se entregaron como prisioneros.

El jefe pirata se enfrentó al capitán y con gran manejo del sable le dio muerte; su hijo lo ayudaba, ahí se encontró con José, cara a cara.

Los dos hombres se tronaban en lucha con buenos manejos de la espada, pero el español le hincó en el ojo izquierdo; de furia le clavo con su espada y lo mato.

Auxiliado por Y, mando a que saqueen el galeón, poniendo a los sobrevivientes en los botes de remos, luego lo hundieron.

A bordo del bajel, la fragata de Alfonso abrió fuego primero, haciendo daños considerables, ahí William urdió un plan mientras estaba al mando.

Antes que muera por los cañonazos, decidió pasar al ataque antes que sea tarde, todos estaban listos para pasar al abordaje.

Entre los disparos, el bajel quedo con el timón dañado y quedo a merced de las olas, pero los piratas ya llegaban a la galeón, en ese instante, Mostacho de humo dirigió el ataque.

Cuando los piratas tiraron las sogas por babor, William y los demás atacaron sorpresivamente a los soldados, los demás que eran dirigidos por Mostacho de humo lanzaron una lluvia de balas.

Ahí comenzó la batalla, Larousse, su madre, la india y la negra se libraron de sus cadenas y se lanzaron contra sus vigilantes.

La nave estaba siendo atacada por los piratas, la Comadreja les golpeaba a los demás con las jarcias, su amigo el mandril los tiraba por la borda, aunque algunos se reían de sus nalgas rojas y eran presa de los atacantes, el navegante mato al capitán lanzándole una cuchilla, los que se liberaron, tomaron armas y peleaban con cualquiera, William, Arthur, Ben y el contramaestre luchaban con sables haciendo caer enemigos.

El caballero, el noble de trasero rojo, y sus oficiales no tuvieron otra que luchar, el indio mataba a cualquier oponente con su lanza, su novia le ayudaba, pero ahí Larousse se enfrentó al coronel, Ben con un guardia, Arthur con otro oficial y el contramaestre contra el sargento.

La Comadreja lucho contra Trasero rojo en el mástil con espadas, pero cortándole la soga, el noble cayó a cubierta yendo directo hacia abajo.

En ese momento, Larousse mato al coronel, lo hizo como un buen pirata, Ben se deshizo del guardia, Arthur acabo el oficial, y el contramaestre dio muerte al sargento robusto, las mujeres también peleaban.

Ahí William se enfrentó a Alfonso, hubo muchas bajas entre ambos bandos, luchando a muerte contra el español, lo despojo de su sable y lo mato de una estocada.

Mientras que Brown, quien estaba en la enfermería por su ojo perdido, juró vengarse de William, pero antes iría a la Fuente de la Juventud.

Con la nave enemiga en su poder, arriaron la bandera española e izaron la suya, la victoria es de los piratas.

Luego de la batalla, celebraron de salir victoriosos, W, su hijo y los piratas estaban contentos de que William saliera vivo junto con los demás.


	7. La despedida y los planes para el futuro

7 capitulo: La despedida y los planes para el futuro

Después de la batalla, donde salieron victoriosos e hicieron una fiesta en el nuevo barco, Arthur, la Comadreja y Jaimico iban a volver al mundo real, se despidieron de Harry, de su hijo Larousse, de su hermano Billy, de su esposa y de los demás.

La negra se quedó con el tuerto y de la pareja indígena, regresaron a su pueblo, donde ahí empezaban a ser cuidados por los jesuitas.

El, fue junto a los dos mamíferos andromorfos a un círculo donde finalizaba el libro; cuando lo atravesaron volvieron al mundo real.

Cuando regresaron, Arthur se despidió de la Comadreja y Jaimico que volvieron a EEUU, el siguió estando en el negocio de cazador de vampiros.

Aunque seguía siendo director, estaba ya planeando el casamiento con la joven de origen hindú para formar una familia, así para tener un heredero quien sigua estando a cargo de la organización.

De esta fabulosa aventura, no se lo contó a nadie, ni siquiera a su amigo sir Island, ni a Alucard, ni a su hermano Richard, ni al criado Walter.

Pero el libro lo escondió, y en el lugar donde el vampiro descansaba en su ataúd, pero donde no se podía ver.

El seguía estando yendo de parranda, además de trabajar, solía ir de cita con su prometida, y estando con los caballeros de la Mesa redonda tomando cerveza.

Pero el libro terminaría en manos de Integra, ya que Alucard seria guardado para que la proteja a ella, el estaba contento y que jamás repitió esta atrevida hazaña.

Fin

Esta obra tiene secuela, que será pronto


End file.
